Shadow Realm What is it like?
by Eeveesloveyugioh
Summary: Atem goes to the Shadow Realm out of amusement. But what is it like, really? I winged this and I am short on inspiration so please review and give me more for better and longer chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Shadow Realm. What is it like?

* * *

**Me: I just had a crazy idea for this and had to let it out. Okay? In this, Atem get sent to Shadow Realm and see what it like. I made this because no one has been seeing my fanfics lately. Don't blame me if this is crappy because I'm seriously just winging this. So, does Atem become a peasant? No. The same answer is for if I own Yugioh. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter one

* * *

I decided to see the Shadow Realm. Besides, my Millennium Puzzle will take me out when needed.

A dark light that made me think of some kind of all dark yet still all light kind of light. If you are wondering, I know that I am crazy at some times. It engulfed me fully so that my vision went black for a few seconds.

When the darkness retreated, I saw something... CRAZY. It was some sort of black hole made of both purple and black lights. It reminded me of a twister, or maybe a whirlpool, or maybe a- you know what? It doesn't matter. The point is, the black hole thing looked swirly. And yes, I know that sounded stupid.

Then, I saw the unexpected: pink ponies with wings and unicorns with rainbow manes. "What kind of Shadow Realm is this?" I asked. I heard a familiar lunatic voice behind me. "Why, it's Zorc's Shadow Realm of course!"

I spun around and saw someone I thought I would never see again and I never hoped to. Yami Marik. Then, I saw many other people. Many of them were unfamiliar to me, while for the rest, I had forgot about them.

"Yami Mark, what is going on here?!" I asked, puzzled. "What did you expect? Perhaps the same thing we did: Dark holes, loneliness, bottomless pits and endless corridors?" a stranger with a long scar down his right arm and greasy hair asked. "Well, actually, yes," I responded, rubbing the back of my head. "That's what everyone expects."

And, no. I do not know how everyone got here.

I looked around some more and saw race cars and books, stuffed duel monsters, dolls, animals, and toys. Also two buildings that were on both my left and right and also were probably for sleeping.

"Seriously though, why in the name of Ra would this be a "shadow" realm?" I questioned again. "Perhaps just to scare the wits out of men," Yami Marik answered.

"Would the "King of Games" like to stay here for a while?" the same stranger that had talked before asked me. "I guess so. This place seems pleasant enough," I replied calmly.

A few people showed me to the left building out of the two, which were probably for males, like me. And I decided to just stay there.

I watched from my room as others either stayed outside and played with the multiple toys or chatted _or_ they stayed inside and went to bed. Soon though, the Shadow Realm became darker, probably meaning that it was night in the "real world". I laid in my bed, looking out the window, still.

Weariness finally got to me as I felt my eyes grow even heavier. Sleep soon overcame me. The pleasant feeling of sleeping washed over me like a wave. Over and over...

Only one thought came to my mind though: How is this place the Shadow Realm?

* * *

Did you guys like it? Sorry this was short, but my inspiration was short too due to no reviews since I haven't been updating lately which is also because of short inspiration which was due to no reviews which was because- you get the point, right? Please review!

Love you all!(only if you will _please_ review for me!)

~ Eeveesloveyugioh _


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow Realm. What is it like?

* * *

**Hey, everyone! I'm sorry about the late updates, but I've had some difficulty with inspiration and... homework. So, me no own Yugioh and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

My eyes slowly opened. I looked around. I was most likely waiting for the sun to rise, but then again, there was no sun in the Shadow Realm.

Abruptly, I heard some kind of screaming down the hallway. Surprised, I walked out of the room, which strangely had no door. And yes, I know that something bad must have happened, so I know you must think that it was dangerous. I looked down the hall. There was a willowy man screaming at the top of his lungs. "It's the day of darkness! Hide! Zork is coming! Zork is coming!"

Heads popped out of different rooms, only to retreat back. I followed their lead. I rushed back into the room from which I came. I stuck me head out of the window and saw that in the female building, every window was shut closed. I popped my head back in when different men of all sizes started nailing boards onto the windows to close them, shut.

I shivered at the thought of Zork. I remembered fighting him back in Ancient Egypt. _'Darkness hovered over everything and everyone. There was almost no escape from the internal darkness that was about to arise if the Pharaoh's armed forced or himself did not destroy Zork quickly. All that was left of the High Priests was Priest Seto. "Don't run! Stand your ground and fight!" Seto ordered the men of the army as they all rushed by him. They paid no attention to the Sacred Guardian. Exodia had been destroyed. And _who_ could beat Exodia? I knelt down to my knees. This was all just too much for him. Where was Yugi and the gang? Where were they in this time of need? Suddenly, I spotted 4 specks of light in the sky. Egypt were saved.'_

And yes, I know that Zork was destroyed, but things can happen in this world.

Then I had one important decision to make since Zork was coming: do I either destroy Zork or should I run and hide like a coward? And as a great and powerful pharaoh, of course the first decision would be destroy Zork. But seeing that I could not use my name to fuse the 3 Egyptian Gods together, being a coward seemed to be the only choice left.

People ran and I decided to follow. We ran down hallways and the we entered a dirt passageway that probably led to some underground chamber, and I was correct. In the chamber, the females from the other building were already there, huddling together. As I entered, I saw groups of men do the same. I sat down in a corner, a dark corner, so that Zork most likely wouldn't see me if he found us. A few men and women sat down beside me. All around me, there was muttering. And I know that it wouldn't be a good idea to mutter if you didn't want someone to hear you, but what could I do about it? Exactly, nothing. That is why we were probably doomed when the stomping began.

Does this happen _every_ few days or so?

* * *

I know that you are mad at me for my long period updates and short chapters okay? But inspiration doesn't hit me every day, only every week or so. Tell me how long you think that the next chapter will be and if you are close, then good job, you are lucky! And also tell me how long you want the next chapter to be so I will try to make it to that number or higher! I am very aware of how crappy and short this chapter must be, but hang with me. Your time limit for telling me how long the next chapter will be is a few days, since I'm going to post a new chappie in 3 days or so. Love you all!

\- Eeveesloveyugioh P.S, did anyone see my pie? MY BEAUTIFUL PIE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Where did it go? So, I've gotta go find it!


End file.
